Whispers in the Night
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: The heat was killing me, just like his fingers, burning me. Natsu, what are you doing to me!  ONE SHOT! SORREEEEE! ILL WRITE A BETTER ONE NEXT TIME!


**Whispers in the Flaming Darkness**

Disclaimer!

I do not and absolutely do not I repeat own any of these characters from Fairytail.

Any how… I was bored so I thought that Natsu and Lucy looked cute together and so I made a little _story/poem _about those two.

Enjoy!

Lucy

Who knew? That he actually knew about love.

Heh, I thought he was an absolute idiot with no sense of attractiveness in him, just a plain weirdo.

He's always complaining about being tired and constantly lounging around in my bed sheets, masculine body spread out at an extensive angle; arms spread out, mouth halfway open, eyes slipping peacefully shut.

There he goes again, dozing on my bed again.

At night.

It was innocent, he's just like a little, amateur guy.

I glide in beside him, scrunching up on the other side; don't want him to lay a finger on me.

"_Lucy_," he mumbles, I crane my ear and turn my face towards him.

_What did he just say?_

"Lucy," he repeats his earlier words.

Suddenly, a powerfully built arm slump over my taunt stomach.

_What the hell?_

"Luce" he muttered, his fingers are itching slowly up,

"_Natsu, wake the hell up!"_ I whisper, my fingers take latch onto his wrist, trying to pry him off.

His arm refuses to budge an inch, I start to panic; those fingers of his are only centimeters away from my breasts!

More determined than ever, I frantically tug at his arm,

"Get your arm off me… Natsu!" I whisper loudly, urgently.

Finally, his eyelids blearily crack open,

"L-Luce?" he struggles to sit up, then slips.

Right _on top _of my body!

"Ugh…N-Natsu!" I nearly moaned when the flat of his palm unintentionally rubbed against the side of my breast.

The moan stirs him up a bit,

"What did I do?" he looked extremely puzzled, giving the impression of a bewildered child.

Heat oh the scorching heat, it burned my cheeks flushing them bright red, competing with Natsu's salmon colored hair.

"N-nothing," I snapped, my head back down, pretending to be interested on gazing at his ripe abs.

He stares at my flaming face some more.

Oh the heat. My face...it's…

Natsu's face seems to bend even closer, our lips almost touch.

I turn away just in time,

"N-Natsu…were co-partners, we can't do this,"

The corner of his mouth turns down,

"Stupid, no one made up that rule, who do you think I am?" his expression turns sly,

"Besides…"he pauses for dramatic effect,

"I read that book of yours…how dirty," a naughty smile creeps onto his lips as he bends over to tenderly settle his lips on mine,

"His lips caress mine," he whispers

I turn scarlet,

"T-that wasn't meant for you to read!" I hissed; how embarrassing!

The Dragon Slayer's fingers stroked the tip of my chin,

"His heat, his flame, it glows, it shines as he kisses me," his quotes

Another kiss.

My body tingles with pleasure…t_his guy…this guy._

Natsu brushes his lips at the top of my breasts, I flinch,

"What's so bad about staying in your bed?" pitch black eyes examine mine,

"What's so bad about kissing you?"

Fingers reach under my shirt and slip behind my bra.

The silk slides down my back. I turn my head to the side,

"N-Natsu…" I breathe, my voice went up,

Those luminous eyes of his never seem to get any bigger don't they?

His hands explored my chest as his lips gently crushed mine again,

"I could hear every breath he took, listen to the contraction and expanse of his muscles, and maybe, his thoughts," he continued.

"No!" I whispered, suddenly horrified, that idiot! He actually read that book!

"How indecent of you to write such a thing," Natsu's voice unexpectedly dipped low,

I squirmed, uncomfortable,

"Ugh, Natsu!" I whispered as a hand cupped one of my large breasts, lowered his head, and began to nuzzle the tip with the apex of his nose.

With a face lobster red, I wasn't sure what was worse, either it was my tingling body, or it was the fact that Natsu's fingers were slowly killing me.

The heat was killing me.

Just like drowning into a pit of burning fingers caressing me.


End file.
